


is dancing a way to one’s heart?

by httphanji



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Fluff, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Hanji Zoe - Freeform, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, aot - Freeform, ballroom???, hange zoe - Freeform, i dont know how tags work, is this ok, levihan - Freeform, pride and prejudice - Freeform, rivahan, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httphanji/pseuds/httphanji
Summary: A Pride and Prejudice quote inspired levihan AU.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	is dancing a way to one’s heart?

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so I recently rewatched pride and prejudice 2005 which is like one of my fave movies. I also read the book last year and was attached to Mr. Darcy and Lizzy’s dynamics. so here’s a self indulgent very short fanfic I wrote. also, it isn’t completely like pride and prejudice. I just took a dialogue and used it as an inspiration. who knows if I make it a series? /j I kind of wrote this quickly so I’m sorry if it looks rushed lol anyway, enjoy!

It was a sunny afternoon when Hange Zoe was invited to the Ackerman’s Residency. The invitation letter stated that Levi Ackerman hosted a piano recital for his younger sister—Mikasa. It might be considered a shame if they declined the invitation from one of the most influential families in their country. So, they dressed up and went to the Ackermans through a carriage sent by Levi himself. 

As soon as the brunette entered the hall, the people were busy preparing for the recital. Gold – lined curtains were flaunted, along with chandeliers reflecting the sun rays. The window frames were also decorated with crystals. Everything was shiny. Truly, the manor looked magical. Hange was directed to a room by an escort. Unknown to them, Levi was inside the room—writing.

When they entered the room, “Well, if it isn’t the great Levi.” Hange said, sounding theatrical. They walked towards him while admiring the spacious and magnificent room.

“Since when did you have that voice, Zoe?” Levi responded, throwing no glance at them and continued to write.

“Since when have I seen you write, Ackerman?” Instead of answering the latter, Hange shot a question back.

They walked to Levi’s direction and peaked at his table to look at what he was writing. Sunlight struck his paper containing a… a poem. A poem, for whom? Hange thought. They, then, sat on the couch adjacent to Levi’s table.

“So, who is this lady you’re offering this poem to? Are you putting effort into driving away romance through poetry?” They asked, highlighting the driving-away-romance part.

Levi finally looked at them, with a confused look etched on his face.

“Driving away romance? Isn’t poetry the food of love?” Ackerman questioned. He put down his pen and relaxed his back against his chair, ready to listen to whatever Hange has to say.

“It is. Of a deep, cherished love. Yes, it may. But if it’s an infatuated bond, even a simple sonnet would kill the “romance” you’re talking about.” Hange shot back. The both of them have always been a fan of desputing each other because of their different perspective about things—which steps on their egos. 

“Perhaps you made a fair point. Well then…” Levi stood and confidently walked towards Hange,

“… if I may ask, what do you recommend to encourage a deep…”

He took one step.

“… cherished…”

He took another one.

“… affection?” He asked. With Hange almost cornered by Levi, they lightly pushed their glasses to their nose bridge and smiled a little, preparing to answer the said question. They cleared their throat to clarify their voice— ready to speak.

“Dancing.”

“Even if your partner is confused about how they could express their love…”

“Even if they’re… barely tolerable.” They said, before inserting a mocking tone at the end.

They both fell into silence and stared at each other as if some magical, invisible thread were connected to them. Only the instrumental music from outside was heard and echoing around the four pillars of the room. Following the tension building up, the Ackerman lent his hand to Hange, inviting them… to dance. 

The brunette accepted his hand and closed the gap between them. It felt like as if there’s a flow of electricity travelling through their body as soon as they held each other’s hand. Hange placed their hand on Levi’s shoulder while the latter’s hand crawled to their waist. They were close to each other. Literally. All they can feel is each other’s warmth. Levi initiated the step and they swayed their bodies in sync to the rhythm of the music. 

One forward step, one side step, one backward step, tip lightly and repeat.

Hange wasn’t sure of what they were dancing. May it be rumba, slow waltz or just a random ballroom dance. But one thing is certain…

Their hearts are racing. So fast, unlike the rhythm of what they are dancing. Their emotions was in chaos. Every step, and every sway felt magical.

And at that specific juncture, their not-so-good prejudices of each other were melted by the heat of an unfamiliar flame they’re feeling in their hearts.

Is this the strong rhythm of love?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this fanfic! <3


End file.
